meeting mother
by fiveOFan
Summary: Online Cop shows group member Kelly issued a challenge to write a Hawaii five 0 short story a one shot of what you like to see in season three opening episode before it air next month and so this is my story start off with Steve see his mother on the other side of the door and Kono in the water with duck taped and Chin and his wife on they way to hospital where season two left us.
1. Chapter 1

Online Cop shows group member Kelly issued a challenge to write a Hawaii five 0 short story a one shot of what you like to see in season three opening episode before it air next month and so this is my story start off with Steve see his mother on the other side of the door and Kono in the water with duck taped and Chin and his wife on they way to hospital where season two left us hanging.


	2. Chapter 2

He knocked on the door and turn to look at Joe where he was standing few mints ago but he was gone so he turns back to the door. When the door open he stood their in shock staring at her he blink few times before one word escaped his lips "mom". Million question run through his mine always at once but one stands out "HOW?" for past eighteen year he had believed that she was gone killed by drink driver until year a go he found clues to a missing case file her case which stated that her death was no accident but a murder a car bomb and yet she stand before him now.

He stood there frozen in place unable to move staring at his mother until her hand was place on his hand and she pulled him inside. Scaring the area before closing the front door and she turns to her son who she not seen in over nineteen years. He was only seventeen when she last saw him. He was in his senior year in high school and he was the staring quarterback in the school football team. Now he stood there all grown up he was tall like his father with blue eyes and brown hair in pare of cargo pants and a black shot slaved polo t-shirt and his boots. So different from the young boys she had left behind all this years, the young boy who lived and breathe football and surfing. She had missed a lot of his life but she had always heard everything he had done through Joe White.

She hadn't be to please to learn that John had send the theirs kids to the mainland in two different planes to two different location she had been worried when Joe had told her that Steve had Join the Navy. Each time she got that call telling her that her little boy has been send to war a other strain of her long blond hair turned white fore all the worrying that it had course her.

The two of them stood there looking at each unable to from any ways as of yet. Steve stood staring at his mother a woman who he had believed long dead. One word flowed his mind "How?" and yet part of him don't want to acknowledge the fact his mother was alive and hiding from Wo-Fat.

Out of now way the words that were spoken from the man at the noddle shop come to Steve mind "I would look to deep in to your family past you may not like what you find" she shakes that thought out.

His mother is the first to break the silence "you must had question for me son" her eyes are full of worry and she seems scared of something Steve couldn't place it unable to spake at the moment he nodded his head it seen that he has lost his ability to talk.

As the shock ways off it gives way to angry at himself, his father and his mother who stand before hm wait him to say something anything but do you say to woman you believe has been dead for past nineteen years truth is he had lot of question and yet he was unable to put in spoken words. He left stupid just standing there looking in to his mother eyes. He had always be close to her when his was younger before Mary took all her time and yet he had always been able to tell her anything now after nineteen years believing her dead it was hard to believe that she was alive he couldn't accept that for moment his mind was reeling.

The moment like he would call Catherine for past nineteen she was his tower of strength. Unaware his hand move to his phone to call her but he manage to stop himself in the last moments taken a deep breathe in he exhale slowly and one word escaped "How?"

"That every long story Stevie" She told him

"Don't call me that?" Steve told her. Stevie was that name that only she called him when he was younger even n his late teen he had let his mother call him that but it just left strange to be called that after so long of not hearing that name it just left strange to him now.

He see the hurt flash in his mother eyes at the words and for second he feel sorry he ever said these words so he explain "I'm not kid anymore" he said give his mother a little wave smile and adds "it hard to be a tough guy when some called me Stevie"

His mother laughed saying "heard what you did you that poor boy in your BUS class" Steve smiled replaying the events leading up too that incident. Jordon West he was skinny kid with striate out of high school just eighteen years who complained about everything and so one day Steve had decided to give him something to complain about. he and group of the guys had carried a sleeping Jordon out to the flag pole and tie him to it in his little love heart box of shorts they had gagged him so he could yell for help and later Steve had found out that he was rich kid who has got everything handed to him until his father lost it all to IRS for unpaid tax and when Mr. West was killed in jail Jordon found himself been send off to Navy by his rich uncle who was become his guidon his uncle who was ex Navy had told Jordon if he make it through BUS, Training and be come seal for one tour he would give the boy $500,000 to do as he wished with Jordon never saw money he had never made it through the training only week and half in to training after been in the ice cold water for eight hours he was water-board he just walked out forgoing the money.

Steve told his mother "all he ever did was complain about everything from the size of the room to time spend in the hot shower so me some of the guy gave him something to really complain about"

His mother said "that was not every nice thing you did Stephen" and he shrugged his shoulders. He had lost his weekend pass for three week and he had miss his weekend with Catherine which was the only thing he was really pissed about other than that he had to addiment that he was worth it.

His mother asked "if he would like tea or coffee?"

"No thanks, what I really like to know is…"

Mean while ambulance comes to take Chin wife to the hospital He try to call Danny and Steve someone had to help Kono and he remember that Kono was meant to be meet Adam for date and when Ko0no don't show up he been calling her. Danny I seep it back to HQ and tracked Kono location and called in the coastguard give them the location. Coastguard had a diver in the water with minutes of call and Kono was pulled out of the water and Evac took her to Hospital where she recovered for tow days before been sending home under watch of eyes of Adam and when Steve got the message he put a detail on Kono and Chin wife and Edwards family while Danny and Chin worked on the getting the man behind the attack.

Joe white was on the plane back to the state when the news reached him it was the biggest man hunt that Hawaii have ever seen when Joe got to Steve place where they well be meeting he was surprised to see LT Rollins she was transferred to Pearl he smiled at her tell her that "Steve would be happy to have you closer to him"

Few hours after Joe arrived at Steve place Steve was back he had not got all the answer he was looking for but he had made a started. Frank was his target and Steve always get the man he put road blocked and Interpol, airports and port all have Frank photo he was trap on the island with on way out but been a ex cop he had access to underworld.

Steve was sure that it was matter of time before Frank was captured and when he was Steve was going to have first words with him. He may have punched the chief detective's but Frank he had plans for Frank.

He pulled Joe side and had story talk with his ex-training officer and smile pop up on the older man face as he told Steve "leave that to me you just find the jackass"

Steve drop over to Kono's place where Malia and Kono were recovering under watch full eyes. He got out of his Pick up and sees the detail setting on the house he walked up to the door and the front door was opened and he could see Kono, Malia and Catherine sitting the sofa watching the news he walk right in and nodded his head at Adam and he walk up to Catherine and kissed her cheek sitting down next to her.

Steve said "the governor is going to make a statement in hour had at which time Frank will know that he messed up and the changes of him he try again is high"

Catherine asked "what the plain?"

Steve said "I want to three and the Edward's family on base where you been safe. I gong have team of four seals waiting here and Chin's place if try again he and his man will talk right in the trap. Danny, Chin and I will take Edward's house I sure that he would try go after Grace or Rachel"

Catherine said "I know I should know better then to asked but I have know what have planed for him once you catch him Steve"

Steve gives her small smiled and said "you remember BUS when I missed our weekend"

Catherine said "yeah, Joe told me that you loss the Weekend pass and phones for three week"

Steve said "you remember what told you when we meet up the following month by accident"

Catherine said "you said that your were sorry to miss our weekend together but that it had to be done."

He said "Jordon West he complain about every little thing get guy in hot water with Joe over little things so me and some guy gave him something to real to complaining about"

Catherine asked "what did you guys to him?"

Steve sigh ran his hand over his face and looked around the room before eyes meet Catherine once again he tell her "me, Nick, Mark, Shane and Turner we carried a sleeping Jordon out to the flag pole and tie him to it in his little love heart box of shorts we gagged him so he could yell for help. Turner took photos with his phone I sure he still have these some where course I remember this photos been passed around on our first day of training but as resolute of our action and these dam photos I loss my weekend pass and calls for three week not only did I miss our weekend by I also miss my dad visit the following weekend it the only he come up to see me" he gave a sad little smile which ever reached his eyes and other were laughed.

Catherine said "he was just kid striate out of high school just eighteen years Steve?"

Steve said "later I found out that he was rich kid who has got everything handed to him from day one until his father lost it all to IRS for unpaid tax and money loading and when Mr. West was killed in jail Jordon found himself been send off to Navy by his rich uncle who had become his guidon his uncle who was ex Navy had told Jordon if he make it through BUS, Training and be come seal for one tour he would give the boy $500,000 to do as he wished but Jordon never saw money he had never made it through the training only week and half in to training one day Joe had us all in ice cold water for eight hours he then was pick for a water-boarding training long with few of us and he just walked out after that forgoing the money"

Catherine said "why do I get the feeling that you did a lot more than just tie him to the flag pole?"

Steve smile his eyes were dancing as he told them "I may have told him that I would make his life living hell if continued to get other guys in hot water with Joe"

Catherine said "I know Steve just how did you get your point across?"

Steve sigh and looked around the room again and this time he was looking anywhere other then Catherine when he said "I signed myself to be his swim buddy and I may have taken him out 2km more then what Joe told us to swim and I may have taken him deeper then other when we when diving"

Catherine asked "that no all of it is it?"

Steve looks up at her and said "I put on wooden ref when we were in BUS Know every well he did know how to swim"

She shake her head at him and other looked at him in shocked Steve tell them "what I was been tram about it all?"

Catherine told them "sadly that true"

When Joe walk in with three seal it was time to move the girls and for Adam to get back to work on managing his hotel until this is all clear up.

Trap was set for Frank and three groups were keeping in eye on the houses and seal team and Joe had Steve place covered.

Just as Steve through Frank and his team hit Rachel house and Steve, Chin, Danny and HPD take him and his men down Steve put his gun down saying "nobody mess with my team" then he takes Frank on at hand to hand. Steve pick him up over his head and Slammed him down in titled floor after beat him up little at the end of it Frank had more then few broken teeth and bone.

Steve said "book him Danno"

Once Frank is taken in for booking Steve, Danny and Chin head over to the base where they meet up with the seal teams and they hand out that night at navy base with group of seals.


End file.
